


Idk

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Idk

It was the first day at Hogwarts, and the first day in 6th year for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Now here they were, on Hogwarts express. The way there was only 2 hours, but for them, it felt like years.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Not yet..."  
"Now? Are we there now?"  
"Not yet, Ron."  
"What about now"  
"For the last time, Ron. No, we're not there, we've only been on the train for 15 minutes"  
"Only 15 minutes?! This will take forever!"  
After some minutes, Harry and Ron decided to play wizard chess.  
Hermione looked to the other saide of the train, there sat the slytherins. Draco still the same Draco as he had been all the other years, mean and spoiled.  
After 2 long hours, they were finally at Hogwarts.  
Hermione and Ron shared a dorm, while Harry shared a dorm with Luna.

-With Hermione and Ron-  
"Hey"  
"What?"  
"We should do something with Harry, he's probably also bored. I'll ask him."  
"Ron, I'm reading!"  
"Boring."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book about spells and charms.  
Suddenly Ron slammed her book shut and told her to come.  
She sighed, but stood up and trailed after Ron towards the door.  
"Harry!" Yelled Ron  
"So, what are we going to-"  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them.  
"Quick! Hide!" Whispered Hermione  
The three hid behind a broad pole in the corridor.  
It was dark at this time, the students were supposed to be asleep by now.  
They could see a figure walking past them, but couldn't tell who it was.  
"Come on, let's follow and see who it is, quietly..."  
They tried to sneak after the figure who seemed to be walking in the direction of the door.  
They heard the big door open and the figure walked out, and shut the door behind him.  
Harry opened the big door a bit quietly, and cast a light spell towards the person.  
Then they saw, the slytherin uniform, and the blonde hair.  
"Draco..?"  
"Where is he going?"  
Harry knew they really shouldn't follow, they shouldn't be out of bed at this hour, but he was curious.  
"We're going to follow him"  
"What?"  
Without saying anything, Harry walked out of the door, Hermione and Ron following.  
Hermione shut the door carefully  
Harry threw his invisibility cloak over them all, and they followed the Malfoy.  
After walking after him for some minutes, they saw a big mansion in front of them.  
They were now right outside the mansion, two guards were standing on each side of the door.  
When Malfoy showed his face, the guards let him in, the trio hurried inside, right before they shut the door.  
It was a long dark hallway, the only light the torches lighting up the way.  
Suddenly, they lost Malfoy.  
"Where did he go?"  
"No idea, I can't see him anywhere"  
They took the invisibility cloak off and continued to walk through the long hallway.  
Ron tripped over a plank and fell to the ground, before Harry and Hermione could help him up, three guards were running towards them.  
Two of the guards put handcuffs on Harry's and Hermione's wrists and tied them toogether while the other guard held Ron's arm.  
"Who are you?"  
"We're from Hogwarts"  
"You're going down to the cells"  
The three guards threw them in the cells, and walked away.  
"Great, what are we going to do now, there isn't really a way to escape this hell!"  
"Calm down Hermione, we'll find a way"  
"Harry Potter, sir"  
They all snapped their heads towards the small figure in front of them.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Dobby the house elf"  
"I'm Malfoy's servant."  
They heard a noise outside the cells and went there to look  
"Where is the boy?"  
"How do you know Draco?"  
"You see, I knew him from when he was a little boy."  
"When Draco was only a little child, he was playing outside my window, with a house elf, the elf was small but seemed to be very fond of the little boy. I used to see them outside my window for days, one day, I went outside to say hello, then the boy said to me "Hi, I'm Draco, and this is Dobby the house elf" Draco then told me about how they used to play board games together, and how the elf would always be there for him when his father was mean to him. One day, Lucius came outside and saw the little boy and the elf playing, he was really mad seeing that his son had been playing with their servant, after that day, the boy and the elf never came back to play outside my window. I have been looking for him since, to see if he was okay."  
"Oh. Well, he's fine and living a happy life"  
"Can I see him?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but you're not allowed."  
"And why is that so?"


End file.
